Indécentes Illusions
by Origamyy
Summary: Septième année des Maraudeurs. Tout change. Et l'on se rend compte de beaucoup de choses ...
1. Introduction

**Gryffondor !!**

Johanna Cragg applaudit mollement cette annonce, la répartition l'ennuyait tout bonnement. Pour sa dernière année à Poudlar, elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas accueillir les premières années avec tant de ferveur qu'au cours des précédentes rentrées.

Johanna observa sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil, et elle semblait s'amuser autant l'une qua l'autre. Le regard de Lily Evans perdu dans le vague et ce mince sourire sur ses lèvres suffit à Johanna pour interpréter ses pensées.

**Le prince charmant est-il dans la pièce ?**

**Je …. Hein ?**

**Décidément brillante !**

**Jooooo !**

**Bon ok, ok … Tu pensais à quoi ?**

**J'essayais d'imaginer cette nouvelle et dernière année !**

**Se passe-t-il des choses intéressantes ?**

**Tu seras mise en retenue.**

**Han, mais c'est pas cool ça !!**

**Comme si c'était du nouv…**

**Stop j'veux pas entendre la suite ! Et Dumbledore présente le nouveau prof !''**

Lily réprima un éclat de rire et se concentra sur le dit Professeur Dobrev. Un grand aux cheveux blancs et au regard gris et dur qui juraient avec le sourire qu'il arborait. Un allemand fou de l'Angleterre. Lily vit Johanna secouer la tête à cette phrase. La rouquine détailla son amie, la petite Jo avait bien changé depuis leur rencontre en première année. Elle avait tout de suite aimé cette blonde qui ne se laissait en aucun cas marcher sur les pieds. Qui répondait cyniquement, certes, mais intelligemment à ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. La petite fille avait grandi et mûri. Bon, elle avait gardé cette manie de renvoyer les gens dans les cordes, mais elle était belle et il n'était pas rare de voir les garçons suivrent sa silhouette fine du regard. Ou, certains, rêver de sa peau tannée et de ses yeux bleu qui apportait une touche de fraîcheur inattendue à l'ovale de son visage.

Johanna promena ses yeux sur sa table, les premières années, sagement assis. Les deuxièmes années, un peu tendus. Les troisièmes années, ravis d'être là. Les quatrièmes années, parfaitement à leur aise. Les cinquièmes années, pensant aux BUSE. Les sixièmes années détendus à souhait. Et les septièmes années, les plus grands, les plus confiants. Et les Maraudeurs, qui représentaient une catégorie à eux seuls, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, les maîtres incontestés des embrouilles et des détournements de règlement. Black avait les yeux rivés sur la table, Lupin regardait Dobrev, Pettigrow fixait les plats vides et Potter, lui, Potter contemplait Lily bien évidemment …

Dobrev termina son discours et Dumbledore souhaita un excellent appétit au château. Et les affamés, les morfales, se jetèrent sur les plats en argent. Johanna éclata de rire en voyant Pettigrow s'emmêler les couteaux et les fourchettes.

**Toujours aussi accro, lança Johanna à la rousse**

**A qui ?**

**Ben devine.**

…**.. Aucune idée**

**Ben à toi !**

**Mais qui ça ?**

**Mais toiiii !!**

**Mais qui est accro à qui ?**

**Lily, les vacances d'été ont-elles étés fatales pour toi ?**

**Je ne comprend strictement rien !!**

**Si je te dit P … O … T …**

**Je … P … Aaaaah !! ****Mais non ! Je m'en contrefiche !**

**Tu dis ça, tu dis ça, maaaaaaaiiis ….**

**Mais quoi ? Mais rien !**

**Mouuuuuais …**

**Bon, et bien, bon appétit Johanna**

Lily se servit en légumes et tourna la tête pour éviter de voir le sourire moqueur de sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi parlait-elle de Potter maintenant ? Lily n'avait rien demandé, et voilà qu'elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis pourtant. Lily soupira bruyamment. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

**Quoi ?**

Un rire lui rappela que Johanna l'avait entendu, et Lily se maudit de soupirer quand elles parlaient de … de … cet imbécile prétentieux.


	2. Quand on se retrouve

**Senslo** : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai arrangé pour les dialogues !!

''**Allez ! Tout le monde me suit !**

**Mâdââme la préfète en chef !!**

**Tais-toi Johanna !**

**No stress !! Sont-ils obéissants au moins ?**

**Johannaa !! Bon, je te rejoins dans la salle commune ou le dortoir !! **_**Elevatus**_**, c'est le mot de passe, souffla Lily.''**

Johanna regarda quelques instants son amie guider les premières années et leurs préfets respectifs. _Elevatus_, bon, direction la tour Gryffondor. Elle voulait préparer le dortoir avant l'arrivée théâtrale de Lily. Elle entendit des pas précipités à sa suite, plusieurs personnes.

''**Salut Cragg**

**Tiens, Black.**

**Comment va ?**

**Plutôt pas mal. Avez-vous de nouvelles blagues prévues ??**

**Assez !! Et tu t'y intéresse enfin, demanda Potter ?**

**Non. Je voudrais tenir ma blondeur et mon innocence loin de vos cochonneries, répliqua-t-elle.**

**Toujours ce sens de la répartie massacrant, je vois, rigola Lupin**

**Tu vois bien. Pourquoi devrais-je changer ?**

**Oui, pourquoi ? ironisa James**

**Il n'y a pas de raison, je … OH ?**

**Oh ?**

**Nous sommes arrivés.**

**Et tu ne connais pas le mot de passe bien sûr !**

**Pour qui me prend tu Black ? Une de tes poupées peroxydées ? **_**Elevatus**_** !**

**Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année !! lança la grosse Dame**

**Je n'ai pas de poupées Cragg.**

**Oh, navrée, j'aurais dû dire tes blondasses décolorées peut-être ?**

**Tu es blonde, j'te rappelle, objecta Sirius**

**J'ai une dignité, pas comme ces greluches siliconées.**

**Qu'en sais-tu ?**

Blaaack, quand une fille passe d'un simple 85A à un 95D en deux mois, je sais que c'est tout sauf naturel.

**Aurais-tu essayé ?**

**Carnassier !!!**

**Oui, mais ….**

**La discussion est close. Va donc parler avec tes cocotes lobotomisées. Bonsoir les garçons !!''**

Sans attendre de réponses, Johanna les planta là et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir. Une tornade brune se jeta sur elle, l'assaillant de paroles et de questions. Aude, leur camarade de dortoir, Aude Popper. Celle avec qui on peut parler sans attendre qu'elle de fatigue. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances.

Le soleil Italien avait délicieusement doré la peau de la jeune fille et ses boucles brunes le paraissaient encore plus. Pressées de passer leur ASPIC pour enfin aller là ou elle le voulaient.

''**Tu te rends compte ? Enfin entrer dans**

**AUUUDEE !!!!!**

**LIILYYY !!!!!**

**Oh Aude ! ****Comment tu vas ? Tes vacances ?**

**Oh laaaa, si tu savais !!**

**Viens là Lil's, dit Johanna en tapant le lit à coté d'elle.**

**Ouais, parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire !!''**

La première nuit à Poudlar était toujours la plus courte pour les trois demoiselles, tant il y avait de choses à se raconter.

##__________##

''**Bien, je suis le professeur Dobrev. Nous allons passer votre dernière année ensemble. Vous allez, à partir de maintenant, construire votre avenir. Des questions ? Oui, mademoiselle ..?**

**Cragg, Monsieur, l'année sera plus théorique ou pratique ?**

**La théorie, c'est bien pour les examens, mais sans la pratique vous n'êtes rien. Cela répond-t-il à votre question ?**

Oui, oui, merci.

**Commençons. **_**Stupéfix**_** !**

_**Protégo**_**, s'écria une voix !**

_**Stupéfix**_** !!**

_**Protégo**_**, s'exclama Lily''**

Il prit tous les élèves par surprise. Usant de sorts différents, jugeant les capacités de chacun. Seul Pettigrow ne réussit pas à parer le Petrificius Totallus. Dobrev était une sorte de Mc Gonagall au masculin en somme. Johanna et Lily l'aimait bien. Malgré son visage dur, il était un bon prof.

##__________##

''**Servilus se sent plus pisser depuis qu'ils ont gagnés tout ces points en potion.**

**Pas de grossièretés Black.**

**Tu peux plus te passer de moi on dirait !!**

Je déjeune Sirius Black.

**Tu nous écoutais quand même Johanna, informa Lupin**

**Avoue qu'il parle fort ton copain.**

**Je n'avoue rien.**

**Peureux, se moqua Johanna''**

Elle reporta son attention sur Lily, plongée dans ses pensées. Johanna fit claquer ses doigts devant son nez. Lily sursauta et fixa sa meilleure amie d'un œil torve. Apparemment elle n'aimait pas être dérangée.

''**T'aurais-je interrompu dans de mûres réflexions ?**

**Plus que mûres !**

**A quoi fais-tu référence ?**

**A toi. En sortilèges, l'air pensif, aaaah !! Regardais-tu le prince charmant ?**

**Il n'y avait aucun pégase blanc à ma connaissance.**

**En a-t-il besoin ?**

**Ouuuuais …..**

**Bon, nous lancerons un avis à la population !**

**J'préfère ça que de rester seule !''**

Lily éclata de rire. Johanna était tellement risible quand elle s'y mettait. La blonde fronça les sourcils, un pégase blanc, et pourquoi pas un scroutt à pétards ? La rouquine écarta une mèche de ses yeux pour mieux voir l'indignation de son amie. Pour une fois que c'était Jo qui s'indignait à la seule prononciation du Prîîînce ….


End file.
